nuclearcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Fission Reactor: Building Blocks
This is a guide to all of the building blocks you may use while building a fission reactor. I myself have been confused about a lot of stuff because it really is a very in-depth mod. if needed you can contact me personally by email for more details on anything regarding Nuclearcraft and if I cannot answer I will be sure to direct you to someone who can. you can contact me by email maidenfann1198@gmail.com Now lets get down to business. the shell of the reactor is generally made of one type of block: the Reactor Casing. Using this block you first need to figure out how large you want your reactor to be. once you have that figured out, make a straight line of reactor casings on the ground and count out to two more than the size you want. For example if I wanted to build a reactor that was 15 blocks tall and 15 blocks long and 15 blocks wide, (15x15x15) then I would make a line on the ground of 17 reactor casings. Got it? Ok moving on.make a square using that line as a template then make a huge hollow cube. now you need to break all of the blocks along the edges and the corners... and that's your fission reactor next is coolers. pretty straightforward follow the rules about them and place them inside of the reactor. next is graphite. use graphite blocks to increase efficiency but use them sparingly because they really make a huge difference. if you don't have the resources to make up for the extra heat they produce then don't bother using them at first. if you choose to use them they are most efficient when placed between two reactor cells. as you can see here this is what a completed "fission cell tower" looks like. all of the coolers follow the given rules and all of the cells are cooled appropriately. this reactor in the picture is my own, a 19x20x19 reactor with 166 reactor cells and many more coolers. the grey ones, those are active coolers and we will discuss those later on. The next thing to discuss in ports. very straight forward. use these in place of a reactor casing on the sides of the reactor to draw out energy and to insert or extract fuel cells. transparent reactor casing. exactly what you think it is. its just clear reactor casing. you can put it anywhere that you put reactor casing. buffers. these can replace reactor casing as a "portal" in and out of the reactor. unfortunately you cannot teleport yourself into the reactor with this, but you can use a reactor door for that. these are used for inserting fluid into the reactor. the reason you would want this is for active cooling. yes I know I promise I will get to that but first and foremost you need to get your reactor up and running. Fission Controller: this is your key to the reactor. you use this to see how much power you are producing and how much heat you are generating. also put your fuels in here. after you have completed your reactor cells, coolers, graphite (if applicable) you place this on the bottom edge of the reactor. for reference your fission controller should touch two reactor casings on the outside of the reactor. now go ahead and open that up. and you should see something like this. The left most bar is how much power you are generating. The bar to the right of it is how much heat you are generating. The heat bar is important. To quote the creator of this mod, if you do not keep an eye on how much heat your reactor is creating you "may go sadface". A good way to check if your reactor is going to produce negative heat (good) or positive heat (bad) is to test it while its unpowered. if you are in creative mode this is a lot easier. Place a fission controller and then pop a fuel cell in there. wait a second or two and then look at the number listed below "Eff" on the right side (middle row). if this is a negative number (i.e -5398 H/t or -24k H/t) then you are in the green and you can put a redstone torch next to the fission controller to fire it up! BUT if it is a positive number (i.e 8094 H/t or 128k H/t) then you need to break the fission controller and find or make a fuel with less heat per tick (H/t). alternatively you can add more coolers or remove graphite blocks or reactor cells. then you can try it again. ACTIVE COOLING: To be completed in the coming days.